


bottom

by boraslatte



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Jiu, au!club, bottom sua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boraslatte/pseuds/boraslatte
Summary: Bora doesn't exactly consider herself a nerd, but she prefers a thousand times to stay in the warmth of her apartment reading a book while having tea on her sofa, delighting her ears with the relaxing melody of jazz on the record player. Still, Yoohyeon manages to convince her to go to a bar that she has recently visited with the excuse that she will meet the girl she likes that night."Siyeon invited me to that bar and I just need emotional support from my best friend. Besides, she said she will bring someone with her, you won't be alone at all!"But Yoohyeon forgot to mention the strange way the bar classifies its customers."B-Bottom?"
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	1. as you order pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize if there is an error in the spelling or grammar of this translation.
> 
> I should also clarify, in case of misunderstandings, that I have already published this story on the "wattpad" platform. This is my first time writing an twoshotAU +18, so i hope it meets some standards xd
> 
> Having said this, I hope you like it!

Bora doesn't exactly consider herself a nerd, but she prefers a thousand times to stay in the warmth of her apartment reading a book over tea on her sofa and delighting her ears with the soothing melody of jazz on the record player.

She does not consider herself a party girl either, but she loves to go to parties or gatherings with friends where the aroma of alcohol and cigarettes predominates in the environment, listening to a soft and sensual song while her body moves to the rhythm of the speakers and feels every beat in the smallest inch of her being.

And that's why she is right at the entrance of a bar at this very moment. Although not exactly because she wanted to be there.

Yoohyeon had insisted for at least 3 hours that she accompany her to her usual saturday outing to the bar that is located in the center of the city, which functions as a club at night.

All of the tall girl's protests were supposed to come because she had finally gotten Siyeon to ask her out, and it was certainly because of it, but not entirely.

Bora had arrived 20 minutes late to the meeting time because her little kitten did not want to let her go, and that is why she could not help but meet Kim Minji's face at the entrance of the Club.

\- Oh Bora, nice to see you here. - Minji smiled at the shorter girl with strange pleasure.

\- You finally arrive, did something happen? - Yoohyeon asked.

Siyeon stood next to her and Minji in front of Siyeon, looking down at the shorter one with great depth.

\- Ehh, sorry ... Yeowang didn't want to let me go ..- Her gaze shifted from Yoohyeon to Siyeon and from Siyeon to Minji. - How is that..?

\- I'm coming with her. - The blonde pointed her thumb at the black-haired girl, still with that gaze fixed on Bora.

\- Oh. - The simple fact that the tall blonde was there, with her best friend, looking at her as she was doing and smiling at her, was enough to leave Bora speechless. On second thought, what the heck was Minji doing there anyway?

No misunderstandings, Minji could go anywhere she wanted, but Bora's doubt was why the blonde and Siyeon came together, did they know each other?

Why of all the people who belonged to the science faculty, did Siyeon have to meet and invite Minji as her companion?

Minji, the girl from her Anatomy class, the same one with whom she shared a kiss (or more than just a kiss) at one of the college parties, the same one with whom she has that strange tension.

Tension that Bora refuses to call sexual.

Yoohyeon definitely had something to do with it.

\- Well, would you like to go in now? Bora is here, so we don't have anything else to do out here. - Siyeon spoke for the first time since the short girl arrived, trying to lighten the situation a bit.

They all nodded, following the black-haired woman to the table at the entrance of the place.

A girl with bright orange hair who greeted and guided customers smiled brightly at them and turned to them.

\- Welcome, are any of you a regular customer? - Yoohyeon was the only one who raised her hand. - What color do you preferably use? - The orange-haired girl handed her three different colored paper bracelets; one pale pink, one purple and one turquoise. She looked at all the bracelets before looking at Siyeon and taking the color purple.

The orange hair now headed towards the three rookies, spreading some sheets with the logo of the bar printed on them.

\- I need you to fill out this little survey to let you in, there are only three questions, and you can take the time you want. Once you are done I will give you a bracelet depending on your answers. - When she finished saying that, she handed a pen to each of the girls, and waited patiently for them to begin.

For Bora the questions were quite strange, especially in the case of a bar.

"What does it mean to choose between a cheesecake, a brownie, and a crepe?" thought.

Bora huffed, the survey seemed just stupid.

\- Did you really answer this Yoohyeon? - The black-haired woman asked laughing while answering her sheet, to which the named only smiled amusedly.

Bora looked confused at Siyeon.  
Hadn't she invited Yoohyeon? she should know what kind of place this is.

\- Maybe you'll understand later, Siyeon.

The three of them handed over their sheets, Minji being the last of them. With this, the "receptionist" entered one of the rooms but not before murmuring a soft "I'll be back soon."

\- Reading the survey questions and the name of the bar, I think I understand what this is all about ... - The blonde girl looked at Bora after saying that. - You'll probably get a pink one, Bora.

Yoohyeon watched the shorter girl laughing, then nodded to what the blonde said. The aforementioned looked at Siyeon, telling herself that this was all strange, and found the same confused expression on the black-haired's face. Did she not know about bracelets?

\- It is probable. - Added the highest.

The orange-haired girl returned with the polls and some bracelets in hand.

Siyeon got the purple one, like Yoohyeon's, along with the sheet with her revised answers. They both had a V in the center.

The next one rested on Minji's wrist; It was a lovely pastel turquoise with a little darker T peeking out on the right side.

\- The T and V have to be for the color, right? - Siyeon asked the orange haired girl curiously, to which she just laughed and went from her to Bora.

Bora's bracelet was pale pink, perhaps a shade darker, and a B could be seen from the left side of the bracelet.

\- Why the B? - She asked immediately.

The receptionist was about to answer, but Yoohyeon quickly dragged Bora and Siyeon into the building, with Minji following close behind.

The brunette girl was still confused about the B on her bracelet, but her thoughts were left behind when she heard the song playing on the speakers. Her body was going to move according to the rhythm unconsciously.

\- Let's have a drink before dancing, okay? - The black-haired woman lengthened the syllable, passing her gaze over all her companions.

\- My mouth is crying out for some alcohol in my system, I promise not to leave a single drop! - Bora said laughing and nodding to Siyeon's request, to which she practically ran towards the bar, taking Yoohyeon's hand with her in passing.

Bora and Minji looked at each other and walked over to the two younger ones, that tension building around them.

Yoohyeon was beckoning to both of them, trying to ask them to hurry up.

\- How nice to know that you are still shouting for things ..- Minji whispered into Bora's ear, just before reaching the other girls' side. Bora stared at her with a reddish face, trying to find the words to answer, but before she could say anything to defend herself her friend grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bar next to Siyeon.

It would definitely be a long and interesting evening.

(... Narrator change ...)

Heat kept building on my skin as my body moved along with the song from the speaker. The crowd was squeezing into each other, accidentally brushing against me as everyone tried to at least move their arms and legs in sync.

After that session of shots and a little chat with the girl at the bar (who seemed quite minor), we all walked out onto the floor and into the crowd, instantly intoxicated by the heated sensation of bodies touching each other.

Minji kept looking at me strangely, her deep black eyes slowly widening due to the intake of alcohol in her system.

Or so I wanted to believe.

The lingering tension kept engulfing us, and it was now quite obvious that we were both aware of it and how heated we were.

At some point in the song, Yoohyeon and Siyeon broke up to go sit at one of the secluded tables and order a bottle of white liquor. Minji followed soon after and ordered a schop along with small pieces of lemon and salt.

I watched from the track as Minji drank from the big glass. She took one of the lemon wedges to sprinkle salt and bite into it, to which she quickly drank the previous glass. Her head tilted back, showing the tension in the muscle of her neck and the movement of her throat as she swallowed the mixture of the three ingredients.

I involuntarily bit my lip looking at that whole scene.

It reminded me of the college party; the sensation of her hands grabbing my hips to crash against the hallway wall, the tension in her neck and the strong grip on my leg to keep it elevated on her own hip, while her lips anxiously traced my neck and part of my collarbones.

Remembering all that made a kind of spark go down my back. Instinctively I squeezed my legs a little, trying to calm the growing arousal.

I could feel several glances on me, but I was completely sure that none compared to the intensity of Minji's gaze.

And I must confess that I love having her attention.

She was half reclining on the half-moon sofa, with her arms on the back of it and her jets nailed in me.

The other two girls had disappeared down a hallway guarded by a red-haired girl a long time ago, leaving Minji with a half-drunk bottle and not caring about leaving her alone.

Although it was quite obvious that at some point they would.

Minji was still on that unkempt sofa, now with a glass of white liquor in her hand and her arm hanging on the back of the furniture, her gaze was lost, as if thinking about something. My glass was empty in my own hand and I thought about filling it, but the bottle was on the table. Being with her alone was not in my plans.

Not yet.

I opted to go to the nearest wall.

Conveniently (or not) it was parallel to the table where my "companion" was, the lights of the track could not be projected against it, and no spotlight was nearby. Like a stalemate. I left my glass on the counter that was a couple of steps away, what good is this counter here if no one sees it?

Probably just for stuffing.

I flopped against the wall, resting my sore feet a bit from the high-heeled sandals. I cursed myself and my weakness for Yoohyeon, as she asked (demanded, rather) that I occupy them tonight. Although I am not so sorry, this place is full of tall people. Including Siyeon and Minji.

Anyway, Yoohyeon did a lot of weird things. Why high-heeled sandals? I didn't know, but I really wanted to think that it wasn't just because of my height.

I turned around, leaning my forehead against the wall as I tried to remove them. The pink bracelet still adorned my wrist, and I remembered that I had no idea what little "B" meant.

Assuming the fact that, as Siyeon said, it was the initial of the color of each bracelet, the T came from Turquoise and the V from Violet, but what about the B?

Babypink?

Blush?

Bubblegum?

They are all shades of pink, but it would really be too far-fetched to do it for a shade and not for the color itself. Wasn't it easier just to put the P in Pink?

After taking off my sandals (and those extra two inches), I was able to give my feet a good rest. As I supported my hand to steady myself, I noticed something sticking out of the wall.

A poster. And what a poster.

In it were the three bracelets that gave at the entrance, along with a couple of words that explained their meaning.  
I read every word about bracelets, and I think I have never felt more embarrassed before than right now.

\- B-Bottom? - I felt my face heat up. I was not very good at English class, but I knew exactly what that word meant. Well, the sexual one.

I remembered Minji's words about the place name and the survey questions, How did she know that I would get a pink bracelet? Did she already know the meaning of the bracelets?

A thousand questions ran through my mind about how much Minji knew about the Dungeon and its bracelets, but then I remembered a rather important detail; Minji had the turquoise bracelet.

Minji was a Top.

I turned my gaze to the table in search of the blonde girl, but she was not there.

I felt my nerves bloom again and I tried to calm those little anxieties for the whereabouts of my companion by assuring myself that she only went to the bathroom. Yes, she just wanted to pee and that's it.

Again, no misunderstandings. It is impossible for me to deny that I love the strange aura that she emanates, capable of making me go crazy with her gaze or the touch of her hands, but I also cannot give her the privilege of knowing that she has me eating from the palm of her hand just with her fucking presence. After all I am a queen and I have my pride.

With awkward movements I grabbed my sandals to put them back on and barely succeeded on my right foot. The alcohol was already having an effect. I held on to the wall as my only free hand struggled with the straps of the sandal.

\- Since when is it so difficult to put on a damn sandal?

Between my dizziness from alcohol and the struggle with the clasp of the sandal, I lost my balance, and if it weren't for the pair of hands that held me, I would already be spending the shame of my life on the floor of that Club.

\- Need help?

I instantly recognized the voice behind me. Her hands helped me straighten into place, feeling the proximity between her pelvis and my hip.

\- N-No. - I removed her hands from my hips, not wanting to be too hard, but not too soft either. She just stood there, not moving a single inch, probably with that mocking scowl tugging at the corners of her lips. - Where did you go? I was about to go find you. - I leaned back against the wall and tried again to put on the damned sandal, but, for my bad luck (or good) the previous proximity turned into a direct contact against her pelvis when trying to bend down.

\- ..Wow. - She said, releasing a barely audible nasal laugh.

\- I'm sorry-..! - My words remained in the throat when I felt her hands take my hips again to pull me against myself. - M-Minji ..

\- You asked where I went, didn't you? - She asked next to my ear. I could feel her hot breath hit me.

I nodded, somewhat stunned by the warm touch of her hands.

\- I was finding out something .. - Slowly she helped me to turn around, to meet her black eyes piercing the depths of my soul. - ... with the girl at the entrance. - She smiled. - Did you know that this place has private rooms? -— I denied, and tried not to show how affected I was.

\- Is that coming ..? - I asked, as ignoring. A little foreplay doesn't hurt anyone.

Her smile got bigger. Her body slammed into mine and at the same time made me touch the wall behind me. One of her legs found its place between mine, getting dangerously close to that place.

Her nose brushed my neck and I inhaled gently.

\- Do you remember the college party, Bora?

I nodded, running my hands down her bare arms. I had to compose myself.

\- Hard to forget it, Minji. - I tried to show my best confident smile despite my nerves, but not even that weakened the mocking and eager grin on Minji's lips. So ... kissable.

\- Let me help you with your sandal. - Her hands roamed my inner thighs, massaging gently, but without becoming uncomfortable. Her gaze locked onto mine, just as intense and mysterious as it usually is. I felt her hand climb up my side, causing little electrifying tingles, until it reached my neck and took it. I could feel the palm of her hand throbbing against my skin. - Can I - ..?

Before she could even finish the question, I had already answered.

\- Y-Yes, please. - Hardly.

Her smile playfully widened, as did mine.

Minji lowered herself, still in contact with my body and never stopping eye contact. One of her knees touched the ground and the other was upright towards me. Her slender fingers put my sandal in place and she patted her upright knee to invite me to put my foot on it. I noticed that her hands seemed to be searching for something and I imagined it could be the clasp, which was preferably on the heel.

\- The brooch is behind .. - I said in a small voice. Everything was spinning around me and seeing Minji kneeling in front of me like that, didn't help me at all to calm the sensations I was feeling.

She raised her eyebrow as if to say "How convenient", but nothing left her lips. She extended her neck until she saw my heel and the clasp of the sandal, being a few inches from me. Minji ran her fingers along my leg, starting at my heel, going through my calf and ending at my thigh, my skirt was well wrinkled just above her.

\- M-Minji .. - I sighed.

I couldn't feel more humiliated.

Minji hadn't even touched a sensitive spot directly, she was just creating the fiery foreplay, but I was already totally affected and aroused. God, we haven't even kissed yet.

\- Yes?

\- I-I ... - I didn't know how to say it. On the one hand I wanted to get my hands tangled in her blonde hair, pull it up and just kiss her, but the other part of me said to let her do it.

\- Is the queen doubting ..? - Minji put my foot on the ground and got up. She put her arm on the wall behind me, right next to my head.

\- It's not that .. I want to ... - Her lips are so eagerly close that I couldn't focus on anything other than them. She smiled.

\- Tell me what you want, Bora. - Arrogance was plastered on her face. I was definitely not going to let her humiliate me further.

\- I better show you. - And I smiled.

My fingers dug into the waves of her platinum blonde hair and tugged at her, hearing Minji's excited growl hit my lips. She looked at me with her blackened gaze, alternating between my eyes and my lips, but honestly I wasn't in a position to keep waiting.

The queen wants it now.

I tugged at her hair again, this time stamping her lips with mine and taking possession of them. Minji's growl was lost on contact, as did the control of the kiss. My tongue worked its way into her mouth, enjoying the wet play and the taste of alcohol on Minji's lips. I felt Minji's hands move down my body, and then I felt one of them on my neck and the other on my lower back. She didn't give me too much time to enjoy the touch when she squeezed my neck and bit my lip to hear the deep moan that came from my throat. My eyes closed more tightly from the shudder that ran through my pelvis, and I felt how soaked my panties were.

\- Minji ..

My hands gripped her shirt and I tugged on it to connect our lips again. I heard her sigh as I put my tongue in her mouth. She took my face, trying to guide the kiss and deepen the sensations, but the lack of air was present.

\- Bora ..- Minji smiled.

Both her lips and mine were swollen and that was clearly no impediment to try to kiss me when she brought her face closer.

But I do.

\- God, Minji. - I growled. - We have literally been the whole damn night with this bloody tension between us. If you need a verbal response to do what you want to do, I'll give it to you; Yes. Now take me to one of those ugly dirty rooms and fuck me like your stupid life depended on it. I'm a fucking queen and I don't want to wait for you anymore.

Minji looked at me incredulously and laughed loudly.

\- As you order.


	2. as you order pt. 2

Minji tugged at my wrist and led us to the counter where the red-haired girl was standing, just off the side of the hall. They exchanged a few words that I couldn't hear and soon the girl handed Minji a pair of keys, along with a strange sideways smile.

Minji pulled my wrist again, this time into the hall. It was lit by large purple spotlights, creating the perfect atmosphere for the place we were heading to. Along the way I managed to count at least twelve doors, all black, with the number thirteen being ours. She put the key in the lock and unlocked it in an instant.

\- Go ahead, Your Majesty.

I blush at the "nobility" with which she called me, but I ignored it and simply walked into the room.

The wall lights, unlike the ones in the hallway, were a warm yellow-orange color, and the corner mini-bar had small reddish spotlights. In front of the mini-bar was an L-shaped gleaming leather sofa and a small wooden table in the center, underneath a shaggy white rug. On the other side of the room was a bookcase filled with what appeared to be decoration.

\- Why does it look so ... good? -I asked for. This is not what I expected from a second-rate club. - I thought it would be a bit more dirty and neglected.

\- Oh, the other rooms are neglected, but since this is a special occasion, I used my contacts to get it. - Minji walked across the room with a smile tugging at her lips and sat down on the couch.

Her contacts?

\- What are you talking about? When did you ask for it? Did you ask the orange haired girl?

\- Yesterday, and no, Handong only takes care of the entrance, I asked Dami.

\- Handong? Dami? Who are they? No wait, you just referred to the orange haired girl as Handong. Who is Dami?

\- It's the girl who hands over the keys to the rooms, the one with red hair.

\- Why yesterday?

\- Because this way there would be enough time to clean the room and receive you. Why do not you seat?

\- How did you know I would come? I didn't know that you would come with Siyeon.

\- Apparently you were the only one who didn't know, Bora.

She laughed when she saw my face.

\- I'll explain; actually Yoohyeon was the one who invited Siyeon to this bar. It is the first time that she comes here, so she did not know the meaning of the bracelets .. - She raised her wrist showing the turquoise paper. - ..and she was just as confused as you with the survey.

\- That doesn't explain you. - I said crossing my arms and smiling defiantly.

\- That's what I'm going to. - She said getting up. - Yoohyeon knew that I and Siyeon are friends, somewhat distant, but we are .. - She got closer to me with each word that came from her lips. - ..and clearly she also knew about what happened between us at the college party. - She smiled playfully again. - Still, I was surprised when her invitation for Kakaotalk arrived, especially with the part where she said that you would come just to continue the party.

\- What?!

She laughed again.

\- I found it quite strange, but she insisted that I request the room beforehand, so I had no choice but to do so. She is very persuasive. - She commented more to herself than to me. - Anyway, I couldn't imagine you saying that to Yoohyeon, and it was clear to me that she had organized everything when we met at the entrance and you were surprised to see me.

\- She only told me that Siyeon would be accompanied, I never thought that you would be the companion. Now I understand everything.

I will definitely get revenge on Yoohyeon for cheating on me.

\- Did you already know this place, Minji? - I asked getting closer. My hands went around the contour of her face and then down her neck, lightly pressing her tight muscle. - You know the names of the girls who work here, so I guess the answer is yes.

She smiled, nodding at my words.

\- I come regularly.

\- I see .. - I ran my hands through her hair, pulling it gently and watching Minji's pupils dilate little by little. - The bracelet ... - I made a strange gesture of lips when referring to the object. - Was it a coincidence or did you ask for it beforehand? Did you really expect me to get the pink one?

She smiled even bigger.

\- I got the turquoise the first time I came here. I really think it suits me. - She stroked my shoulders for a brief moment, but the touch stopped before I could enjoy it. Minji walked back to the couch to sit down. - Come here. - She spread her legs and patted one of them, inviting me to sit down.

I walked across the room just as she did, but when I got next to her the nerves began to appear. Somewhat embarrassed, I sat on her lap, trying not to put all my weight on her. Minji skillfully removed my sandals.

\- I must admit that I did not think that you were really going to get the pink one, maybe the purple one, coming from your person. - Minji dropped her hands to either side and caressed the exposed skin of my thighs. - And well, turquoise was never an option for you. You are a bottom. - She laughed and looked at me challengingly.

\- You don't exactly look like a top. - I let my hands roam her shoulders again. I slowly moved closer to her face, brushing her lips and mine in an attempt to tempt her. - What's more, I would dare to say that at most you are a switch.

\- A pretty daring bet. - Her hands ran up my thighs and her fingers brushed dangerously the edge of my underwear. - Let me show you.

My legs trembled at the touch and I know she noticed it by the intense smile that spread across her face.

She patted my right thigh. - Raise it up. - And I did it. Minji moved her free leg and put mine in the middle, so that now I was only sitting on one of her. She pulled on my hips and brought all of my weight onto her leg, causing almost direct contact. - Be a good bottom and start moving, Bora. - She whispered.

Somewhat hesitantly (and very, very embarrassed) I began to rub against her. It was slow, but that didn't make it possible to avoid the involuntary gasps. With each rub I could feel the wetness between my legs, moisture that was probably staining Minji's pants.

Her hands followed the sway of my hips and she used that to press me even more against her thigh.

\- M-Minji .. - I hid my face in the crook of her neck and bit her skin trying to silence myself. Her hands caressed my back.

As I felt the familiar tingling run through my belly, I increased the speed of my hips to accelerate the pleasurable sensations throughout my body. My legs were still shaking vigorously on either side of her leg and my hands were holding tightly to the shoulders of her shirt. We were so close that I could feel Minji's erratic breathing in my ear and she could hear my gasps.

From one moment to the next, and at the near-peak of pleasure, Minji stopped all movement with her hands.

\- I know you're coming. - She whispered. - We're playing, Bora, don't forget. - Minji moved slightly trying to see my face. - Look at me. - She demanded.

I came out of the crook of her neck knowing how bad that almost orgasm left me and how much Minji would like to see me like this. She smiled when our gazes met.

\- Raise your arms.

Obviously I did.

Her fingers dug into the bottom of my shirt and she looked at me, with a mixture of asking for permission and saying "I'll do it anyway." I nodded, and her hands slowly pulled her out until she was on the couch next to us.

\- Stand up, Bora.

With some difficulty and with my hands on Minji's shoulders, my feet touched the floor of the room and my legs stretched deliciously well. Minji's hands took my hips again, pulling me closer to her, her face a few inches from my stomach. My skirt fell to my feet when she unzipped the zipper that kept it covering me.

My face almost fell with shame at the memory of my unmatched underwear. I was running late, and when I got out of the shower I just put on the first thing I found in my underwear drawer.

At least they were lace.

Minji ran her hands over my half-naked body, stopping at very specific points on it. Then her fingers found the edge of my panties and she pulled them down to the middle of my thighs. Her eyes looked anxiously at the bare skin and widened when she saw how the moisture between my legs spread when she pulled the garment, without breaking.

Without realizing it, a mischievous giggle escaped my lips.

Still standing, Minji started kissing my stomach, moving dangerously past my belly, but never getting to the place I wanted.

Her eyes watched my every reaction.

Her tongue soon moved up my belly, along with her teeth pulling at my skin.

Her hands traveled down my back until I was firmly against her mouth and my moans did not wait when I felt her in my center. My fingers tangled in her blonde strands as her tongue wrapped fervently around my clit. Her tongue was circling despite the awkward position, pressing and licking appetizingly, showing her teeth at the most opportune moment. One of her hands traveled up my body until it reached my breast, still covered, and I massaged it gently. The spike in my belly began to build, filling more every time Minji's lips sucked and her tongue explored. Her eyes blacken with each moan that came from deep in my throat, taking on more vigor as I felt my fingers tug at her hair. I could hear her grunting as her platinum blonde messed up.

And then everything fell apart.

Minji parted, her lips and chin glistening with excitement. Waves of magnetic currents ran through my spine until they reached the tips of my feet and stretched them, trying to release all that accumulated tension. I could barely maintain my composure, my legs were shaking like I was in the coldest place in the world, being in an incredibly opposite situation. If I didn't have her hands holding me I would have already collapsed on her. She soon finished pulling my panties down, and with her help, I sat on her lap with my head resting on her shoulder.

Her hands made misshapen patterns down my back to try to calm me down, but my breathing was still erratic.

Her perfume entered my nose; sweet and floral, almost tropical. Her neck muscles looked relaxed compared to the last time I glanced at them, and my lips closed around playfully exposed skin.

Minji groaned, tensing under the weight of my body as she felt my lips kiss her neck. Her jaw held tight, trying not to let shameless sounds out of her mouth. My hands roamed up her chest and one by one removed the buttons from her sleeveless black shirt, then pulled it down her shoulders and exposed her collarbones.

\- Bora .. - She moaned.

My tongue continued its work of exploring the unfamiliar skin it had just freed, and Minji's hands clutched shakily at the small of my back. My hands caressed her stomach gently, playing with her pants clasp.

Minji looked at me full of lust once I separated from her neck, as if controlling herself.

\- Get up. - I asked her. She raised her eyebrow. - Please, Minji. - I begged.

Minji pulled her back off the couch and straightened up, her lips almost touching mine. She smiled and so did I. I assumed she had guessed my intentions when I saw her trying to remove her shirt, but I stopped her abruptly.

\- Ah-ah, I do.

Her hands stopped clinging to my back so that I could slide the sleeves of the shirt down her arms, but as soon as her arms were free of the garment they returned to the same place. Soon the shirt was next to my shirt.

Minji looked at me amused, with that mocking scowl on her lips.

\- I think the queen always gets what she wants. - She said between a nasal laugh. - You did well, Bora.

\- I know. - I bragged.

She laughed and then her eyes turned black again.

Her hand cupped my chin firmly, forcing me to look into her dark eyes.

\- You said you scream to ask, so I want to hear you doing it. - She smiled eagerly.

With her cold hands she ran down my back to the clasp of my bra, which in a couple of seconds joined the rest of my clothes.

\- I do not-..

\- Don't you want to keep playing, Bora?

Minji looked at me expectantly with that smile adorning her lips, knowing that she was in control of the situation.

\- Sure, but I think it's my turn to play. - I quickly knelt on the carpet between her legs. My hands continued to caress her bare abdomen and made a slow way to the closure of her pants.

Minji's smile faltered for a few seconds, but then grew bigger as she understood the ulterior motives of my words.

\- I thought your shift was over, but I'll let it pass. - She took my chin and brought her lips to my ear. - We'll see the cost later.

Minji took my hands and got up to put them on the zipper. Still disoriented by Minji's words, I tried to focus on being able to do what I wanted, but the proximity of her was driving me crazy.

When I met her eyes, I noticed the amusement with which she looked at me.

In an act of confidence, I unzipped the zipper and with it Minji's pants, finding herself in a pair of pink panties.

\- A pink top?

\- What can I say? - River. - It's my favorite color. - She said making me laugh.

I got up, trying to keep up with her. My hands roamed down her bare neck, my gaze drifting to her shoulders and swollen lips. My fingers played with the strap of her pink bra, her eyes watching me waiting for their chance.

\- May l? - I asked with my fingers still on her strap.

She shook her head in denial, smiling at the clear look of disappointment on my face.

\- I like to see you at a disadvantage. - Minji sat down on the couch again taking advantage of pulling me in the process.

Back in her lap, and now without a piece of clothing between me and her skin, she took my hands to guide them up my body with her own. She made me caress my breasts and my nipples without any shame because of her intense gaze on my reactions. She directed my hands to the south, taking her time in being able to see all the contact between my hands and my skin. Minji put one of my hands on my crotch, making sure it was on that bundle of nerves that she surely wanted to take care of, while my other hand fell on her shoulder, oblivious to all contact with my body.

Minji put her hand on mine, more specifically her fingers on the ones that were on my clit and started to move. The reaction was immediate, my hand resting on her shoulder squeezed the exposed skin tightly, but not too hard to cause her pain. My other hand moved involuntarily on my clit quickly and with a series of movements strategically designed not to let me think clearly, but to enjoy the exquisiteness of its agility. Minji's free hand went around my back to get closer to her, without stopping her grip and movements on my lower part, so she could whisper something in my ear.

\- Don't come, Bora.

She knew it, somehow she knew that I was almost on the brink, and of course, still a bit sensitive from the previous orgasm, the speed with which Minji's fingers moved mine and her eyes fixed on what was happening down there. It was impossible not to come.

\- I-I..Min..Minji .. - No matter how much I formulated sentences and words in my head, they didn't come out, they didn't want to, or rather they couldn't.

I did my best to keep the orgasm under control, I was literally hanging on the edge of the abyss, trying not to fall and with only my fingers holding me to the surface in order to obey my companion.

Minji pulled her hand away from mine at the exact moment when I could hardly take it anymore, tears fell from my eyes for the stability I put into keeping my sanity afloat. The blonde was going to caress me again like a few minutes ago, but that would take me.

\- M-minji ... - I whispered with difficulty.

But of course, it was Kim Minji we were talking about.

She ended up laying me down on the black sofa, she had that grimace pulling her lips when her face reached up to mine to kiss me with that desirable pair of petals that she possessed. Her hand went up my body to my neck, her fingers gently tightened around it as her lips took care of stealing every breath she made me release.

My hands, eager to feel her warm skin on my palm, caressed the contour of her ribs with their nails, without actually hurting her. Minji sighed into my mouth.

\- Be careful what you do, Your Majesty. - Her blackened look warned me that I was not getting into something very favorable.

Minji used her free hand to pin mine right to the side of my head, but sure, I have two hands.

\- What should I be careful about, Minji? - I tried to sound as challenging as possible, but the erratic breathing that was attacking me from near orgasm was still there and it wouldn't let me sound like it. Even so, my hand, still eager for the soft skin on me and fully within my reach, caressed her side with some aggressiveness, noting the desire I had to touch her like she did me.

\- Being the queen, you knows the importance of respecting a person's title. - The hand that was on my neck left its position to roam the valley between my breasts, her eyes attentive to the newly seen skin as her hand took mine and left it on the other side of my head. - And as you can see, the pink bracelet is on your wrist, not mine, which means that you are my bottom. - Her eyes went to the piece of paper wrapped around my wrist as each word made her face lower and lower down my body. - I am right? - She asked right between my breasts, with her gaze on my eyes.

I nodded, eager to feel her mouth or her hands on me.

\- So, I ask you to stay still and respect my place as your top. - Her tongue tangled in my right nipple after she finished saying that, wet and hot from her body temperature, with energy to twist around her and thus be able to remove the moans that her ears crave so much. My back arched at the smooth texture of her tongue at that sensitive spot on my body.

My fingers wanted to tangle in her smooth platinum strands and pull them to hear the frustrated growls leave her lips, but her hands held me to the black sofa without giving me the option to unleash the emotion that was slowly building in my belly.

Minji's mouth swept across the valley for the other protruding pink button and, just as she did before, her tongue dug into it with renewed energy, savoring all the skin around her.

\- Please ... - My legs were tied to her waist by the unbearable excitement coming from my interior, it felt so hot that even the small breeze that Minji's legs made by accident made me roll. - P-please, Minji ... - My center was desperately looking for something with which to quench the frustrating throbbing present even in its darkest corners. I wanted to close my legs and be able to feel that little grain of satisfaction when pressing me, but even that was preventing me from being on top of me.

Minji had her chin resting on one of my breasts and she was looking at me smiling, as if she had already obtained what she wanted.

\- You look so cute begging, Bora. - Her face lowered several inches to my stomach to plant soft kisses there. - Asking what .. what are you asking me? - The growing smile on her lips sent a great spark to my center, making me moisten more if it was possible.

\- I ... - The kisses kept going down and digging into my skin. - Please ... - I knew what she wanted to hear me say, but I was so concentrated and so embarrassed by the amount of moisture present in my crotch that I couldn't think of the order of the words. Her amused laugh interrupted my senses abruptly. - Please..

The blonde released my hands only to grab my thighs and spread my legs for her, totally exposed and vulnerable on her face. I wanted so badly to admire her sparkling black eyes trying to keep every inch of me in her memory, but her breath hitting directly there, in her object of admiration, had me going crazy.

\- I'm as or more anxious than you, ... - Minji resumed her kissing path to my full extent. She had a clear path and all the time in the world in this room. Her lips vibrated every time she had contact with sensitive skin. - ... but you still haven't told me what you want, Bora.

Minji's figure arched in front of me, with her face between my legs and her veiny hands reaching out to me, didn't let me think clearly. Her laughter filled the silence of the room and it made me wonder if Yoohyeon and Siyeon were in the same situation that Minji and I were in, but without the clarity needed to form sentences, I could only answer myself that the odds were. 100%. Luckily Yoohyeon and Siyeon had the purple bracelets and were unaffected by a piece of paper and the exciting role play between a bottom and a top.

Still, it was not the time to think about them with Minji now in front of me and their lips inches from my lips, almost touching.

\- Tell me and I will, Bora. - Her words did not say, but her tone when saying them did. Minji was begging me. - You don't know how much I want to feel you. - Minji took my thighs and spread them again for her enjoyment.

Of course I also wanted to feel her, I just wanted to hear her this anguished to touch me and know what it is to be a bottom, no matter how small the example. Minji's confused look at my smile made me faint with pride.

I brought my lips to her ear and whispered, as sensual as my trembling voice allowed. - I already told you, Minji, fuck me like your stupid fucking life is hanging by a thread, aren't you a top?

I guess I'll never know how to measure my words, because what I said caused Minji's black eyes to transform into the same blackish eternity that fairy tales speak of and that everyone fears, but instead of bringing darkness and martyrdom, they showed desire in its purest state. The side of her lips tugged into a smug smile, she knew she now had the free pass to do whatever she wanted. As she had already done several times, she came down my body with her heavy breath colliding with my skin, her hands gently caressed my thighs and her lips kissed the inside of them. From one moment to the next and with just a deep look of warning, her mouth was lost between the sensitive folds of my proxva. Her tongue moved desperately between the lips without bothering to attend to my swollen and tearful clit crying out for some care, but in the least expected moment, her slimy muscle entered me.

\- Ah! - It was certainly exciting. In the entire session none of her had bothered to enter and now, with her almost expert tongue in and out, it was quite an experience.

Her nails scratched the entire length of my thighs, sending stabbing chills up to my toes.

\- I ... I ... - It was humiliating to say it, especially thinking about the fact that she has not once touched the pink lump right in front of her eyes, but yes, I felt it coming. - I will..

\- You can't, Bora. - She said when her tongue stopped working.

Her lips swept over my neck and I jumped as I felt one of Minji's cold fingers spread through the soaked folds to touch the rough interior of my walls.

\- I can't but ... - A thrust from Minji made me shut up immediately, but I couldn't help but let out a muffled groan that I had been holding on for so long.

\- No, you can't. - Her cold finger took another thrust before inserting another finger inside me.

The slow movement of her fingers made me shiver, the sensation was fucked, yes, but her thumb starting to pay attention to my clit was totally something else to talk about.

The slowness at first disappeared without a trace, almost as if it had never existed, and gave way to the burst of pleasurable thrusts from Minji's strong fingers, penetrating mercilessly. Her mouth was glued to mine trying to swallow all the inconsistencies she let out while she did her thing on my bottom.

My own fingers were clinging to the shiny black leather of the sofa to try to cope with the overwhelming sensations the blonde was causing me, but it was much better to hear Minji's gasps as I ran my nails down her back, even being pumped like that, it made me feel powerful to pleasure her with something as small as a scratch.

Again the electrifying knot began to assemble, being much faster and unbearable this time by the two new intruders in my body. The electrifying tension grew greater, my arms and legs pressed against Minji's sculpted body trying to unleash everything, but once the muscles relaxed in exhaustion, the tension returned with more force.

\- You're coming, I feel it in my fingers, Bora .. - She whispered in my ear, increasing her caresses on my clit. - You feel so good. - She moaned with delight as she felt my walls tightening around her fingers, her dirty tongue licking my earlobe.

\- P-please ... - Her thumb pressed, dragging a desperate scream from my throat. - I want ... Can I ...?

\- Oh honey. - From her tone, I knew that Minji was more than amazed, surely it was to see me and have me this way, a crying mess moaning her name, writhing under her body and begging for my release. It increased her dominant side. - Do you want it that bad?

\- Y-yes..yes ... - It makes me a lot to ask.

Minji kissed my parted lips sweetly and said, - Come for me, dear.

And explode, a single caress of Minji's fingers it took to finally push me into the abyss, like the overflowing drop that made the water fall from the glass, it felt exactly the same. Although good, it is rhetorical. The tension that accumulated was so great that my whole body remained still, convulsing inside and waiting for everything to pass. My fingers dug into Minji's platinum and I moaned her name, perhaps in a way too depraved for her good and mine. Her petals distributed tender kisses all over my face to help me come out of orgasm, while her fingers tried to lengthen it to the maximum for our enjoyment. She had moaned too, possibly from the pleasant force with which my walls tightened around her. Her hands caressed my trembling legs seeking to calm them, but it was not until a while that they stopped the involuntary movements.

\- What a pleasure to see you come. - Minji looked at me leaning from my chest, drawing deformed figures on my stomach and wiping my tears, a huge smile adorned her face.

\- Well ... - I laughed, somewhat embarrassed. - I felt your pleasure, Minji. - And how.

She also laughed audibly as she stood up. She reached up to my sweaty face and planted a kiss on my lips, caressing my face with her thumb (yes, the same one she made me come with).

\- Are you ready for another round, Your Majesty?

I looked up at her, searching her eyes for mockery or innocent pride, but found only renewed desire, the same lustful gaze from my first orgasm. I smiled, excited for the wonderful night ahead.

\- You should answer that. - With my almost exhausted strength, I pushed her onto the sofa to sit her down and pull myself into her lap, keeping her cornered against the shiny black leather backing behind her. - Are you ready to receive your queen?

Her brown eyes turned black for the twentieth time tonight and her full lips formed a superb, almost challenging smile.

\- I am at your command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks u for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think!♥


End file.
